


The Main Character has Amnesia

by Katz92



Series: Write the Story--Vyra, Fire Emblem Three Houses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amnesia AU, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: When she woke up, she couldn't quite remember who she was, or why she felt drawn to the monastery on the hill. Just that she had to go there.Prompt: The Main Character has AmnesiaThings to include: cinnamon, cedar





	The Main Character has Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Renamed professor. It's everyone's favorite, an amnesia AU. Happens right after the time skip.

She knew she was supposed to go the building on the hill--the monastery. Garreg Mach. But why, who she was supposed to see there, why that place mattered, it was all a blur. Still she walked, eventually coming to the open gates, the area in ruins. She picked her way through the rubble, trying to piece things together, but nothing was coming.

"Teach?" 

She whipped around to see a young man with dark skin and darker hair. 

"...Teach cannot be my name." Her voice was hollow, even more so than it had been before. "Do you know it?"

The man stepped closer, reaching out a friendly hand. "Vyra. Is now truly a time for jokes? It has been a long five years without you."

"Vyra? That sounds right. Do I know you?"

"..." The man comes even closer and rests his hands on her shoulders, pulling her in slightly. "Vyra. Teach. Do you not remember me?"

There is the faintest tug of familiarity, but nothing solid. "...Maybe? It feels like it is right there. I just know that I am supposed to be here."

The man's mouth opens, but at the sound of voices instantly pulls her close. "Help me fight off thieves, please?"

This close, she catches the faintest scent of cinnamon and cedar, both familiar. "...Claude?"

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts come from the book "Write the Story".
> 
> If you really liked this prompt, let me know and I may write more on it! At the moment, each story will only be about 200 words, but if I like a prompt (or you do) I may revisit it.


End file.
